


Common bars

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short Story, commonwealth currency, pre-new commonwealth charter completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter





	Common bars

"So what is the deal waking us up so early?" Harper asked, his arms folded.

"We're getting very close to fifty planets, and," Dylan said. "We are going to get us a fleet." he walked over toward the black generated field.

"A fleet,"  Beka said, in disbelief.

"Hopefully," Dylan said.

"Where do you plan to get a fleet from?" Beka asked.

Dylan glanced over toward Tyr then toward Beka.

"Just the drago pride, is all," Dylan said.

"Oh, hard pass," Beka said. "I'm a good pilot just that of a good."

"You don't have to go," Dylan said. "Tyr, and Rommie are going. Speaking of which. . . Andromeda, lower dark screen."

Rommie looked up toward the ceiling.

"Dark screen being lowered," Rommie said.

Everyone's attention turned toward piles of golden bricks. They were sections. Harper's jaw went slack. Tyr slid the man's back up then folded his arms once more observing what everyone was staring. Beka seemed to be shocked with raised eyebrows at the finding. Trance had a smile on her face looking off toward the rows.

"Boss, we're rich," Harper said.

"This is only for the ship," Dylan said.

"Yeah, but, what about us?" Harper said. "Not like there's a pension."

"For High Guard officers, there are," Dylan said. "But you are not high guard."

"About that," Beka said, holding a finger up. "If we get the fiftieth planet and all of the signatures on the charter, we need ranks like those pips."

"I do not require a pip," Tyr said. "But I will settle with a comfortable uniform."

"I would take a rank," Trance said.

"Me, too," Harper said. Dylan held his hand up as though it were on a wall. His finger tips glowed then he lowered his hand. The shape of a door appeared with lines appearing. A door slid back. Dylan walked closer to the bars. "Nothing fancy, I hope."

"It won't be ribbons and whistles, Harper," Dylan said, picking up a bar.  He turned toward the small group. "This is a Common Bar. Just one of these will be the equivalent to a couple million thrones."

"How much?" Harper and Beka asked.

"Two million," Dylan replied, holding his two fingers up.

Beka fell into Trance's arms as the light lit up in Harper's eyes.

"With that, we could get new equipment and the right repairs for the Andromeda," Harper said, as the piles grew smaller and smaller in his mind. "We are going to be out of these bars in two years."

"Not if we get more," Dylan said.

"That's a big bet if it still stays together," Beka said.

"I count on that bet," Dylan said, placing the bar back down. "you can. Raise the dark screen."

"Uh, just how has it stood Magog, Nieztcheans, starbases, and the entire dark ages?" Beka asked. He came closer toward the group. The door closed behind him. The dark screen raised after Dylan's departure. "There is no way it could have stood that."

"It has artificial designed forcefield surrounding it at all times with a door that can only be activated with authorization," Rommie said. "This is capable of opening with a hand print and allowing a door. It is incapable of being destroyed which makes it good doors to use in brigs."

"Wow," Harper said. "That is amazing material. Where do I find it?"

"That is currently owned by the Drago pride as a slave planet," Rommie said.

"Until they fork it over, you are not going to find it," Beka said, pleased.

"Someday then," Harper said.

Tyr had a smirk as he shook his head.

"That day will be never," Tyr said, then left the room.

Beka, Trance, and Harper left.

"That day may be possible," Dylan said. "One day."

"That will take more than one lifetime for that to happen, Dylan," Rommie said. "You won't see it overnight."

"I can dream," Dylan said, then turned away from the wall and walked away with Rommie by his side. "A man can dream."

**The End.**


End file.
